theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of the Script
In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself to. When you reach the front desk, ask rather bluntly to visit someone who calls himself "The Holder of the Script." If the worker freezes for a moment, then puts on a weak facade of normalcy, then you have come to the right place. Nervously, the worker will direct you down a hall and to a door, then hastily dash away without another word. Enter the door, and you will find yourself in another hallway, this one without doors. Make your way down this bare hallway, making sure to exude nothing but confidence. Should you, while walking down the hallway, hear a soft applause, stop immediately and shout, "I do not deserve any credit!" If the applause continues, then be thankful that your end will come quickly, though not without extreme pain. If the applause dies down, you may proceed. At the end of the hall, the wall will be bare. Push the bare wall to find that is a hidden door; the entire wall will spin around and allow you passage. Enter to find yourself on a half-complete, harshly-lit stage. The rows of seats before the stage are all empty, save for one at the front and center. There sits the director, a man who appears to be in his late twenties, though you may notice he has no eyes. Before you have a chance to collect your thoughts, the director will proceed to bark out a series of directions. Without missing a beat, you must do the exact opposite of each command, so think and act quickly. The director will grow increasingly agitated as you fail to carry out his directions, but you must not allow his anger to disrupt you, for breaking the rhythm at this point would mean inviting your understudy to take your place. No words can adequately describe what that would entail. After hours of exhausting instruction and mounting frustration, the director will throw up his hands in defeat and declare you unworthy of playing the part. Before he has a chance to rise from his seat, quickly ask one question: "What is the part I must play?" The director will guffaw incredulously and shake his head. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the stage below you will vanish, and you will fall into a seemingly bottomless pit. As you fall, you will hear the sounds of the most brutal massacres to ever occur, and those yet to come. You will hear the bones of the innocent crushed under the boots and treads of good and evil alike. Through it all, you will come to understand what your part is. Be prepared for when you finally hit water; from the height you will have fallen, hitting the surface will be a painful blow. Allow yourself to sink to the bottom, for when you come into contact with the floor, you will appear suddenly in a cell in the institution. Lying at your feet will be a stack of papers stapled together. If you read any part of what is written on those papers, then you accept your part in the script. Refusing to accept the part means one day being a victim of His rise. To accept the part means one day becoming the person responsible for it. The script is Object 130 of 538. Only you can choose whether or not you accept your part.